


TETRIS BABYYYY

by Tetris_or_sum_sh (LostAndUnfound)



Category: Tetris
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAndUnfound/pseuds/Tetris_or_sum_sh
Summary: I saw there were Tetris fics and figured I would write one.
Kudos: 14





	TETRIS BABYYYY

Ah, the to be the long four piece, the envy of all. But even the the long four piece wants to be like the square piece. The right L wants to be the left L and the left L wants to be right. The falling pieces wish to have landed, and the landed wish they could have a second chance at falling. Such is life in the world of Tetris.


End file.
